The Vampire King's Daughter
by VelmaGreentheSpiderQueen
Summary: This FanFic is about the vampire king's daughter that comes to find him with her servant/bodyguard and helps him to find Phelios. DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN VAMPIRE GAME! , just the two new characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Vampire King Duzell's daughter comes to find him. DISCLAIMER : I don't own Vampire Game , just the two new characters.

* * *

A black horse running through the forest , in from of the kingdom of St. Pheliosta. " we're finally here " said the girl. " yes " said the man. The black horse runs towards the kingdom. Sir Keld teaches Lady Ishtar the lesson " after a century of darkness , your soul will live again in the body of one of your descendants. At the time- " " I will also be reborn. And when we meet ... I will drain your blood , tear your body limb from limb. " "...and laugh while your soul writhes , condemned for eternity to a lake of fires. "

Everyone turns. " who are you? " asked Sir Keld " I'm Luna Mioko , Ishtar's cousin. From her mother's side. I assume you got my invite? " " WHA? Oh! Yes I apologize my lady. " " that's quite alright. And this is Hel Tukira , my bodyguard. " " hello " " so you're my cousin huh? " " yes , it's on pleasure to meet you Ishtar. " " I have a question for you princess. " Yujinn says. " fire away " " is it true that you're part vampire ? " " yes , but don't worry , I mean no harm " yujinn smiles. " alright , come with me to show you your new rooms. " " actually , Hel would like to stay in the same room as me , just to be safe. " " very well , this way please ". Hel and Luna walk with Yujinn. " I'll be back your highness ". " wow! What a cousin I have huh? " " I guess..." Darres says.

Yujinn comes back to finish the lesson. Then a " vampire " attack emerges BLAHBLAHAH! Ishtar saves the kitten BLAHBLAHBLAH! " Ishtar... My name is...Duzell. " Duzell says. " YEP! Duzzy-wuzzy, my shape-shiftin kitten-" " NO!,I'm undead ,like those creatures that just tired to kill you. In my previous life. I fought Phelios. I am the vampire king Duzell. So lady Ishtar. Do you care as much for me now? ". In the back , behind the door crack , Luna and Hel look at each other and said " I knew it "

* * *

Yay! That took a lot of typing there! Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Trip

Ishtar and Duzell are going to La Naan for one reason , and one only. To find Phelios' bloodline. Now Ishtar and Duzell are going somewhere near La Naan castle. Luna and Hel are following them without them knowing. Ishtar explains to Duzell if one out of three of her cousins can have Phelios' bloodline , then Duzell can kill him on the spot. Duzell and Vord ( one of Ishtar's cousins ) are fighting. " this is getting more and more interesting , don't you think Hel? " Luna says " I guess " Hel replies " I think I'll go get me some snacks " " ? " " you know...BLOOD " " oh! ... Just be careful out there. " yeah yeah , I know , I am registered right? " " yeah. " " good... Um Hel , can you? " Luna taps her finger on her cross on her chest. The cross represents the seal to her true vampire , if removed. Her true vampire will emerges. " thanks " " not last but not least , LUNA MIOKO! " the announcer yells. Luna comes out wearing a black long sleeved skirt , her hair is silver and her eyes are purple. " Duzie! Look it's Luna! " Ishtar says " who? " Duzie replies. " oh! I forgot to tell you , she's from my mother's side and part vampire. " " WHAT?! " " yeah ".

Meanwhile with Vord, " Luna? , huh , sounds interesting , this one is mine too! " " ? " Hel is watching from the sidelines. " we'll hello princess , I'm honored that I'll be fighting with you. " " you should. I haven't fought in years , now let's see how long you'll last " " such attitude , now let's see how long that'll lasts. " Luna and Vord fight. " Touché Point , Princess Luna ! " the announcer yells. " wow! She got you too Vord , and on the arm and leg this time! " one of his servants says. " Silence! " " I guess you're okay ... For now. " " wow! LUNA! LUNA! " Ishtar yells and waving to Luna , she waves back. " her fighting style ... Her looks... Are similar to mine..." Duzie thought. " AH! that was good " Luna cheers , " here " Hel gives back the croos to Luna , " thanks " , she changes back. " did you see me? wasn't I great? " "sure "

At the party , after Ishtar's entrance , " Princess Luna and Sir Hel has arrived! " Luna comes in wearing a dark red dress - low cut on the shoulders - with her hair tied to a high ponytail. While Hel is wearing normal clothes with a cloak with a hood attached. " wow such beauty " " I love her dress " " I LIKE CHEESE! " random people shouts. " oh! Are you a girl? " " aren't you suppose to wear a dress? " " no " Hel replies " why? " " I'm a male " ... " WOW! LUNA! You look great! " Ishtar cheers " thank you , you look great yourself ".

In Ishtar's room. Ishtar and Duzell are talking " you don't like guys cuter than you? " Duzell asks " that's right " Ishtar replies " even me? " Ishtar thinks ... " in his cat form ? or his human form ? ". " what are you saying Duzie? " Ishtar asks. Duzell cries in sudden pain and disturb. " DUZIE? DUZIE?! DUZELL?! " Ishtar cries in worry. " I'm fine now... There was just a massive discharge if magical energy somewhere in the castle". Duzell thinks " this body is still to weak , I have no way to shield myself , never mind that. If I am not deceivedtje spell caster is a vampire casting the guardian spell. A vampire would almost never cast that spell, it actually gives part of your life force to somebody else. Who would need a spell like that? ". Luna senses the same thing , but less hurtful. " someone is using a guardian spell , and it's a vampire " Luna says " do you think... " " no , he won't do that , he'll be too stupid to do that. " " oh... " " let's go to bed okay? " " okay "


	3. Chapter 3

Darres now realizes that the sons of Lady Ramia are adopted. Now Laphiji and Seiliez are fighting , Ramia and " Sharleen " are talking. " You want to kill Seiliez's mother? what kind of person do you think I am? " Ramia says. " you're the woman who knows a good offer when she sees one. " " Sharleen " said. " I hate that woman , but she's still my subject , and I'm sworn to protect her. I'd rather die then let garbage like you touch her! " " your highness , you sur- " " I suggest you leave " Sharleen " or else " Luna comes from the shadows adn stands in front of Lady Ramia. " who are you? " " I'm Luna Mioko , a princess , and I won't repeat myself , beat it , or I'll beat you " " she looks...oddly familiar " " Sharleen " thought. " alright , I'll go , I'll have to get a playdate with you soon , princess. " Sharleen " disappears. " Princess Luna? " " yes? " " thank you " " your welcome Lady Ramia "

Darres and Murra are talking after the slim demons attacked. Luna is with Darres. " All I want is that Lady Ishtar to be happy , that's it." bats come in " bats?...is it...vampire! " Darres say. " you take Murra and run , I'll try to chase them off " " okay good luck " " when it comes to fighting vampires , I don't need luck ". After Darres and Murra run away, Luna look deadly to the vampires " so... who's first ? ".

* * *

so yeah... this is the first chapter i've ever done. so yeah...hope you guys like it.


End file.
